


Oracion Sass

by GemNika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu Week 2016, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hangover Sex, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: Lucy's attempt at getting to know the members of Crime Sorciere during a night of drinking has some rather interesting repercussions.





	Oracion Sass

 

Lucy prided herself on a few things: her relationships with her friends, her spirits, her loyalty. Okay, so she prided herself on a number of them. One of the most important was that she forgive people their past transgressions against her. Everyone knew it. Hell, the weird old guy at the train station that just fucking  _stared_  at her the entire time she was there before boarding for a mission, knew it. He'd told her as much.

But, part of that forgiveness meant creating a bond of some sort with the people she'd forgiven. Several times, that bond had come in the form of her lying on her back with her legs in the air, screaming someone's name. Laxus, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed… That one weird night with Rustyrose. Evergreen was not exempt from that list. Really, Lucy had found the Fairy mage to be quite the attentive lover. After a single night with them, there was nothing more where romance was concerned. They simply stayed friends. She didn't always sleep with the people she forgave, though. Minerva, for example, was just an acquaintance - one that Lucy found she didn't have a whole lot in common with.

And so, when she had come to the realization that she had yet to really get to know any of the members of Crime Sorciere, specifically those that had once been in the Oracion Seis, Lucy had marched her ass right over to their table and bought everyone a round of drinks with no ulterior motive than learning more about them, and showing that she didn't hold their past against them.

She knew Jellal, sort of. And had occasionally had a conversation or two with Meredy, since the pinkette was, for a short period of time, nearly always attached to Natsu's crotch. Lucy still had nightmares about walking in and finding Natsu defiling her bed with the Maguilty mage. Thankfully, they were only nightmares, and had never actually happened.

But Angel, Midnight, Hoteye, Racer, and Cobra... She didn't know anything about who they really were, and Lucy was determined to change that.

After six rounds of drinks, with each person picking up the tab of their own after hers had been finished, Lucy was getting to know them extremely well.

There hadn't been a party when she'd gotten to the guild, but somewhere between finding out that Meredy and Macbeth (as he was now going by) were regularly fucking and terrorizing their guildmates with impromptu cuddles, and that Cobra - the only one that refused to go by his birth name - could actually get drunk only if he ingested pure acetone polish remover… A party had begun.

She was sure it was Cobra's fault, but she couldn't pin it on him. He just… had that look in his eye, like he had been manipulating everyone and things were all going according to his dastardly plan. But, Lucy was also sure that whatever his plan may have been, it wasn't all that dastardly. He wasn't cackling maniacally, and really… She was positive that evil plots required the cackling.

"So, this is a Fairy Tail party," Sorano hummed, her chin resting on her hand and a light flush across her cheeks from the alcohol Meredy had been all but forcing down her throat.

Ah, now Lucy remembered why it had started. She had effectively flipped shit when Cobra brought up the fact that they had, in fact, never been at Fairy Tail during one of their famed parties.

And Sorano had added that the Seis had never been to a party in general.

Those two comments had resulted in the blonde hopping up on the table and shouting to Mira that they needed a party to properly welcome their guests. The look on the barmaid's face, one that Lucy had vaguely registered as surprise, was so damn worth it. In a matter of minutes, there was music and dancing and far too much alcohol going around.

"Loud as hell," Cobra muttered into his glass of acetone. "Fuck, this is good stuff."

The drinking games were already under way. A dance floor and stage had appeared out of what Lucy was sure was thin air. Karaoke came and went, but she refused to leave her table with their visitors. Even when she saw everyone dancing. God, she loved dancing now that she didn't have to do a single step-ball-change or waltz. It was so damn freeing.

"I wish I knew how to dance like that," Sorano sighed.

Lucy's head snapped over to the Angel mage, her eyes widening in shock. "Seriously? It's easy."

She smirked and downed the rest of her drink. "That," Sorano said, gesturing to Cana as she ground her ass into Bickslow's crotch, "Does not look easy."

"Pfft. It is," Lucy laughed. "Wanna learn?"

She didn't notice the men at the table suddenly turning to stare at her. And she didn't hear their collective gulping. All Lucy was focused on was the sudden shock and slight horror on Sorano's face.

"Yes!" Meredy giggled. "Sora needs to shake her ass!"

"Wh-What? No!"

Lucy laughed and stumbled from her seat next to Cobra, unconsciously steadying herself with a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, sugartits," she teased while ripping Sorano from her seat. "You need the full experience!"

"Which, based on her thoughts, might end up with you naked," Cobra smirked. The vicious glare Sorano directed at him was highly diminished by the bright tint to her cheeks. He paused and let his eye rake over Lucy while she and Meredy grappled with Macbeth to get him out of his seat. "Blondie sure as hell will be."

"Shut up, Cobra," Jellal sighed.

The Poison Dragon Slayer shrugged and downed the rest of his glass, grinning when Kinana was immediately setting another one in its place. And, of course, he found himself simply laughing when he saw Lucy putting her hands on Sorano's hips and fluffing up the plethora of feathers on her dress. He already knew that she was straight as an arrow, and had developed quite the infatuation with Gray, but there was no way in hell he would let this one go.

"This won't do at all," Lucy groaned. "I can't see your ass!"

Cobra snorted at the way Sorano sputtered. "Not everyone's flaunting it, Blondie." When she glared at him over her shoulder, he raised his glass and leaned back in his chair. "I'm  _not_  complainin'… Mmm, no…"

Oh, he definitely wasn't complaining at the way the blonde was dressed. He never would. And really, if no one else laid claim to her that night, he just might end up trying himself. Then again, maybe not.

"Oh my god," Meredy giggled. "Cobra's really drunk."

"This is terrifying," Macbeth nodded.

Lucy, without thinking, dropped to her knees and crawled under Sorano's skirt to look at her underwear.

"What the hell?!" Sorano screeched, trying in vain to pull her skirt between her legs.

Lucy's head popped back up and she grinned. "Cute panties. I've got it." Without standing, and only removing one hand from the Angel mage's ass - while appreciating her thong a little too much - Lucy called out to Mira.

"Yes, Lu - Why are you in Angel's dress?"

"P-Please stop touching my butt…"

Cobra snorted and shook his head. "Wardrobe change!" he shouted giddily. This was going to be more than interesting, he was sure. Now, if only he could figure out a way to make the room stop spinning...

* * *

Lucy's lips split in a wide, drunken smile as she looked over Sorano in a pair of skintight black booty shorts and a feathered halter top. Really, there was just no getting the woman away from them, so they'd had to compromise.

Why Mira had an outfit like this in the first place at the guild was beyond the blonde's ability to reason right then, and as she downed another glass of whiskey right after it was set on the table, she couldn't even feel the burn of the alcohol any longer.

"We'll start simple," Lucy slurred. She spread her legs and put her hands just above her knees, arching her back slightly. "Copy me."

Cobra, who had just happened to have not moved aside from turning to watch what was about to unfold, was the lucky winner that had Lucy's mini-skirt covered (or mostly uncovered, with the way she was standing) ass right in front of him. Just so he wouldn't be caught staring, and not fully realizing how his jaw had dropped open slightly at the sight of lime green lace disappearing between her cheeks, he looked over to see Sorano attempting to get into the same position. Along with Meredy and Macbeth copying the blonde.

That shit was just weird.

"You do a… like… curling thing," Lucy laughed, bending slightly and tucking her hips under. "Then just, uh… do this."

Sorano blinked as she watched Lucy. "Huh?"

"I think she's telling you to pop your ass up like the fucking Koolaid Man jumped on your back," Cobra supplied.

Lucy laughed loudly, tossing her hair over one shoulder to look at the Poison Slayer. "Yes! Pop your booty, make it jiggle… Jiggling is key. This is a staple in your clubbing repertoire."

"J-Jiggle?" Sorano frowned and looked back at her own behind while trying to mimic Lucy, then squawked when she stumbled and crashed to the floor.

Lucy giggled and helped her stand, then moved in behind Sorano and pressed their bodies together. "Let's start simpler," she whispered. Her hands strayed to the other woman's hips, and she started to sway them from one side to the other.

Cobra shook his head to clear it a little, turning back to the table for another glass of acetone. Really, why he hadn't considered the shit being just enough to really get his ass drunk, he wasn't sure. Yes, it was a poison, but some sort of chemical reaction had happened, and now… "I'm so drunk…"

Jellal blinked and turned toward Cobra when he heard the familiar, gritty voice lilting and ending on a small giggle. "Cobra, did you just…"

"Oh my god, it's fucking hot…"

"You wear, like, ten layers of clothes," Sawyer supplied. "Take some off. You'll feel better."

Cobra frowned down at himself, then groaned and pulled off his jacket. Then one of his shirts. Then his thermal shirt. Finally down to only a black tank top and his pants, he sighed in relief while dropping the other clothes to the bench beside him.

He looked back over to where Lucy and the others were at, and found a smirk winding its way onto his lips when he saw that the blonde was trying to get Sorano to dance a little more provocatively than before. Hands on the knees. Shaking their asses almost in time to the music.

"God, can't you just get into it?" Cobra shouted over the music.

"I'm trying!" Sorano shouted.

"Not hard enough," he shot back. He watched as both women turned in slow motion to look at him and gave them a dark grin. "It's just some ass shaking. Wiggle it. Fuckin' chitty chitty bang bang. Just  _do_  it, already."

"Cobra," Jellal snickered. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Go fuck yourself," he replied with a wave of his hand. "Sora looks like a pitbull is trying to fuck her in the ass, and she can't decide if she wants to let it or not."

"Wow," Lucy laughed. "That… I didn't need that mental picture."

"Highly accurate," he sighed, taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, if you're such an expert, then why don't  _you_  do it?" Sorano sneered.

Lucy's eyes lit up and she scampered over to the suddenly stunned Slayer, dragging him by the hand from his seat. "Yes! Your turn, Mister Know-It-All!"

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

He turned to glare at his guildmates when all of their voices chorused their agreement with Lucy's insistence that he shake his ass.

"Snaky butt!" she crooned. "C'mon! Show 'em all what you can do!"

Cobra had never been one for stumbling, but he just couldn't get his feet to work all that well with the blonde darting one way then another through the writhing bodies in the middle of the guild. When they finally stopped, he was sure she would turn toward him, and she did, but the last thing he'd expected was for her to start pushing him up a set of steps. "What the fuck? On the stage…"

"Yep," she laughed, drunkenly following him. Really, she'd expected him to fight a little more, but no matter what he said, Cobra was obviously a willing participant in all of this. He could stop her at any moment, if he wanted to. "No worries, you won't be alone."

He turned toward the blonde, taking a step back when she bumped into him. The sight of her flushed cheeks and lazy smile while she looked up at him had a whole bucket of fucking confidence filling him from head to toe. He'd seen Lucy dancing while she was drunk off her ass, and damnit could the blonde move. If she could pull it off, then so could he.

Lucy bit her lip while placing her hands on his arms, her fingers skittering over the bared, tanned flesh and flexing to feel muscles she'd never known he had. "Don't be a scaredy snake," she whispered.

"No way in hell," he chuckled, taking a step back and licking his lips while taking in her barely there skirt and perfectly small tube top. How that shit stayed on her was a fucking miracle, he was sure. "You show me what I'm doing. I'll follow your lead."

' _You'll follow my lead? Bend me over a fucking table with those sexy arms of yours…'_

Lucy blinked slowly and turned to put her back to the guild, returning to the position she'd gotten Sorano in before things had gone downhill. "Pop your ass," she slurred.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Just constant ass pops. Any way you move, more ass pops."

Cobra chuckled and got into the same position as the blonde, squatting low and arching his back slightly. He could already feel sweat forming on his brow from how fucking hot it was on the stage, and ran his hands over his face and up through his hair before setting them on his thighs.

The song changed after a few, surprisingly, successful attempts at moving for the Poison Slayer. And really, Lucy wanted to see just how much she could get him to do.

What she hadn't counted on was Cobra being able to hear her damn soul. Every time she would start to move, he would do it too. Every swirl of her hips, alternating between high and low movements. Every damn hair flip, he copied.

Lucy brought her arms up, with Cobra doing the same as though they had practiced for weeks.

A series of wild catcalls rang out through the guild as both mages' turned up the intensity of their movements. Chests making a wide rotation, followed by their hips. Hands in their hair, bodies rolling from their shoulders down, two pairs of hands gliding sensually down to their hips.

It wasn't lost on anyone that Cobra was the one up on the stage with Lucy - although, why the two were up there and dancing, no one knew - but the fact that his tank top was flying off between one moment and the next had several women in the guild nearly swooning from a distance.

Cobra, for his part, was lost in the way the music thumped in time with Lucy's soul. How each note would echo through the blonde and ripple in a splash of color that sent her body into action. She was quite literally working on instinct, just feeling the music and letting it move her. And while he would have loved listening only to her soul, he couldn't help but hear the others that were surrounding them.

' _Fuck, look at him move…'_

' _His ass! Oh my god, his ass!'_

' _That's it, jiggle that ass, Cobra… Oh my god, I can't believe I just thought that…'_

Cobra smirked and reached over, dragging Lucy over so her back was pressed to his chest. She didn't seem to notice, or mind, when he simply continued moving along with her. Every roll of her hips was mimicked by the Poison Slayer. Even when she dropped down and ground her hips back, he was right there.

' _Who knew he could move his hips like that!'_

Lucy grinned and leaned her head back on his shoulder as Cobra's hands slid down the length of her arms, her hips moving of their own accord against him. She gasped as she felt one hand tightly gripping her hip while the other pushed her shoulders forward. Without hesitating, Lucy bent over and circled her hips, then rolled her body back towards him.

Cobra growled softly as her hands found their way into his hair, and grinned as Lucy finally spun around to face him.

Well, he  _was_ grinning until her boot caught on his foot and he tripped. With his single eye widening in shock, Cobra fell backwards, with the blonde in his arms going right along with him as he toppled off the stage.

The last thing he'd expected, however, was for Lucy to laugh as soon as they'd hit the ground and dive down to kiss him.

Or for her to taste so goddamn good.

' _Holy shit, Lucy and Cobra?!'_

' _Wow… That's… wow…'_

Hands freely roaming, Lucy traced each and every muscle she could, marvelling at the way his skin puckered over what she already knew were scars across his stomach and chest. His tongue flicked across her lips, and a quiet moan spilled from the blonde as she deepened the kiss.

For the first time in a long while, the other souls around Cobra faded into the background until he was only hearing the wild purrs and clashing colors and songs within the blonde whose ass was very suddenly filling his hands. He hadn't realized she was straddling him until he pushed her hips down and found her grinding shamelessly over his growing arousal.

Lucy moaned and arched her back, pushing herself more firmly into his strong hands only to have the Poison Slayer forcing herself back down to his hips. She could taste the acetone he'd been drinking all night, and a hint of something darker as her tongue curled around his. Seconds drew out into what felt like hours. The rumbling growl that vibrated through her lips from the mage below her had Lucy wondering if time had really slowed to a crawl when she felt it seeping into her bones.

Neither mage was aware of the amount of eyes that were trained on them as Cobra rolled to lie on top of Lucy. When Jellal and Erza decided to brave both Cobra's and Lucy's wraths, respectively, they came forward slowly and paused as Lucy's arms wound around the Poison Slayer's back, her fingers digging into the scars from a whip that were now visible.

Cobra absently swatted away the hands that he knew weren't Lucy's, groaning when her leg hooked over his hip and pulled him closer.

"Someone should, uh… get Freed," Bickslow muttered, blinking in surprise as the guild's Celestial mage let out a wanton moan that was barely muffled by Cobra attacking her already swollen lips more fiercely. If anyone could get the two to some privacy, Freed could. Bickslow already knew that he would just write some runes to send Lucy and Cobra back to her apartment. This wasn't the first time they'd done it for the blonde while she was drunk, but it  _was_  the first time she was going to be teleported with someone on top of her. "Preferably  _before_  they start fucking."

* * *

Cobra's eye slid open slowly and he groaned at the shaft of light that pierced his fucking retina. His mouth was dry and his mind was muddled and foggy. And fuck, his head was killing him. Movement beneath him caught his attention, and he frowned while trying to listen in and see whose soul it was. Why he wasn't pulling away, he could only attribute to the fact that he had no fucking energy whatsoever.

' _Fuck, I drank too much last night…'_

He let out a snort at the errant thought coming from the woman whose neck he buried his face in, and when she moved again, her legs sliding sluggishly over his, he came to realize that he was nestled in her sex. And that his whole fucking body was sore.

"Cobra?" Lucy whispered, her voice hoarse and rasping. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleep-fucking you, apparently," he whispered.

Lucy frowned in confusion, then gasped as his hips shifted, pushing forward to bury himself more deeply in her. "F-Fuck…"

"Yeah."

"Are you…"

"I have no idea if I'm gonna keep fucking you," he smirked. With his next breath, he could smell the amount of alcohol and sweat on her skin. What really caught his attention though was the amount of his poison that was coating her flesh. How she wasn't dead, he wasn't entirely sure, but he didn't care all that much right then. The point was that he wasn't balls deep in a corpse.

He would have hated explaining that to anyone.

"Seems legit," she sighed. At least he wasn't moving. She was surprisingly comfortable. Lucy knew she should have cared that Cobra was lying on top of her, mostly hard and still inside of her, but she was still having a hard time figuring out how the hell they'd ended up in bed together in the first place.

"You will be happy to know that you've got the honor of being my first drunk fuck."

"Wonderful… You're number…"

"Six, at least," he chuckled. When her hand lazily flopped up from the bed to smack his ass, then simply shifted up to rest on the small of his back, Cobra hummed softly against her flesh. "Damn, you smell good."

"I'm sweaty," she yawned.

"Good sweaty." Really, the Celestial mage smelled divine. Old sweat or not, he was more than willing to lick her from head to toe. Then again, maybe that was why there was so much poison on her skin... He'd most likely done just that at some point the night before.

Still, he was having just as hard a time remembering what they'd been doing the night before that had resulted in him getting Fairy Tail's Celestial mage naked beneath him. He remembered drinking acetone, the guild starting up a party, Sorano trying to dance with Lucy. Then only flashes of her grinding on him in the guild, then her screaming his name once they were in her bed after he'd ripped her clothes off.

"Are you even wearing a condom?"

"Not a clue," he mumbled. "But, if I was, I'll probably have to fish that shit out of you now." He flexed his hips experimentally, letting out a low groan as her lips instantly locked onto his shoulder in a wanting, open-mouthed kiss. "Doesn't feel like I'm wearing one."

"Well, unless you had any on you last night, you didn't use one. I've been out for weeks."

"Nope."

She smiled as his lips trailed up her throat and over her jaw, then slowly turned her head to look up into his tired indigo eye as he peered down at her. "Morning."

"Afternoon."

Lucy giggled softly, then bit her lip in indecision as she tried to decide if it was a good idea to kiss him. Morning breath notwithstanding - because Lucy was suddenly realizing that his breath smelled incredibly sweet - she didn't know if Cobra was one of the many people out there that was just looking for a quick lay. Hell, that's how she was more often than not.

Then again, she didn't usually have whoever it was in her bed the next morning.

Cobra rolled his eye and leaned down to gently kiss the blonde, smirking into her suddenly pliant lips when her hands trailed over his skin and up into his hair. "You touch my ears, and I  _will_  be fucking you again," he rasped against her lips.

"Sensitive?"

"Extremely."

Lucy's eyes flashed with excitement when his head lifted, and she ran her fingers over the tips of his pointed ears. The resulting growl from the Poison Slayer, and how his hips surged forward was enough for her to realize he wasn't lying.

"I don't lie," he groaned. He didn't have a whole lot in the way of energy, but he was going to make due with what he had. And, if that meant a slow round of sex with his lips hardly leaving hers for more than a second, then he was more than fine with it. It was a first for him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

"Mmm, Erik," Lucy moaned softly.

" _Call me Erik," he groaned as she bounced wildly on top of him. "F-Fuck, pop that ass!"_

Cobra smirked at the small memory that fluttered through her head, his hips rolling while he kept moving. When Lucy began wondering if it was even alright to still call him that, he nipped at her earlobe and hissed, "Yes. In private."

Lucy smiled and let her eyes slide closed, basking in the pleasure that was rippling through her body with each slow, deep thrust.

* * *

Well after lunchtime in the guild, Cobra and Lucy showed up. Thankfully, someone had taken the time to bring the pile of clothing he'd left at his table to her apartment, leaving it in a heap on the blonde's couch. They were both showered, feeling a little more refreshed, and had, at some point, come to a silent agreement of exclusivity with one another. As far as he could remember, it was while she was pinned to the wall of the shower and screaming his name. Or maybe it was while they were getting dressed. He couldn't be sure.

Cobra also realized that part of the reason he was so damn sore was because Lucy, oddly enough, was a biter. His chest was sporting quite a few bite marks, some of which had broken the skin. Then again, so was she.

And then, once the doors opened, with Cobra's hand gently holding Lucy's - because he fucking could, goddamnit - the two were greeted with a whole ten seconds of silence.

And then hushed chaos rung out through the building.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones still sporting hangovers.

The two made their way back over to Crime Sorciere's table, and Lucy laughed when Cobra pulled her down onto his lap and rested his head on her chest as her legs draped sideways over his. She wasn't normally one for public displays of affection but she could only assume that, based on the knowing looks everyone in the guild was giving them, there was no keeping her night with him a secret. Then again, she didn't really feel like keeping it a secret, as long as he didn't either; which, she could only assume was the case.

"What's this I hear about a fucking recording, Jellal?" Cobra groaned.

"Well…"

Lucy looked down to the table when Mira stopped at her side, setting a strawberry smoothie in front of her, and a second deep purple smoothie for Cobra. "Thanks, Mira."

"No problem, Lucy."

"So, someone was recording the party?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded and pulled a lacrima out from her pocket. "Master insisted so we could start figuring out who owes what when damages get out of hand. And because I like making compilations."

' _More like ship-clips, you fucking lunatic,'_  Lucy thought, still smiling tiredly up at the barmaid.

Cobra snorted and nuzzled Lucy's neck. "You have no idea how right you are," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm guessing you don't remember what happened last night?" Sorano asked, a teasing smile fighting its way onto her lips.

"Aside from waking up with Cobra literally inside of me this morning," Lucy laughed. "Not a clue."

"I was going for a damn chestburster," he muttered.

"Dick-first," she added.

Mira set the lacrima on the table and grinned down at the blonde- and maroon-haired couple. "Well, take a look. It was quite the party."

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned forward to take a sip of her smoothie, glancing at Cobra when he did the same. "What flavor is that?"

"Nightshade berries and creme."

"You're so fucking weird," she giggled. When he simply shrugged, she activated the lacrima, nearly dropping it when she saw just what she was sure everyone else was remembering from the night before.

" _Oh my god, look at Cobra dance!"_

_The Poison Slayer dropped down into a split, bouncing his ass just like the blonde mage beside him._

" _He's a sassy one!"_

" _Twenty jewels they start making out."_

" _Lu's so sexy when she cuts loose."_

_Lucy and Cobra's heads whipped to one side, their bodies following in a sensual roll. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted on what looked to be a moan._

" _Wow, Cana."_

" _Fuck you, Bix," Cana laughed. "You know just as well as I do, that she's sexy."_

"Oh my god… I didn't…" Lucy whimpered, her eyes widening at the sight of her ass shaking like there was no tomorrow on the stage she vaguely remembered from the night before. It was mortifying seeing herself, but Cobra… Good lord did he look good.  _'And I got to have sex with him. Oh my god, he took his shirt off! Ahh!'_

"You were feeling my naked self up, like… an hour ago," Cobra whispered, staring in horror at the lacrima. "Why the fuck are you squealing about my shirt coming off?"

"Because you look like a sexy stripper," Lucy said absently.

"How did I even… What the fuck am I doing?"

_Cobra's hips swirled from one side to the other, then he dropped into a low squat. Still moving from side to side, his ass bounced like there was no tomorrow. The dimples on his lower back glistened with sweat, his scars fully visible. His hands lifted and pushed his hair from his face, then his back arched at the same time as Lucy's._

Sorano laughed and shook her head. "Lucy was trying to teach me how to dance, and you were being a prick about my apparent lack of coordination. So, she made you dance instead."

"How can you even move like that?" Jellal asked warily. Really, it was pretty damn impressive, even he could admit that. Surprising as hell, for sure, considering Cobra had been getting really into the music and making some of the strangest (only because it  _was_  Cobra) 'fuck me' faces while he danced his ass off. Surprising, but no less impressive.

_Lucy whirled around to face Cobra, their lips only inches apart and her breasts pinned between them. He stumbled only a moment later, dragging her along as he fell off the stage._

Cobra chuckled at the sight of Lucy laughing and kissing him. His eye never left the lacrima while he answered Jellal's question. "Because I'm a sexy bitch that knows how to work it."

" _Freed! Get them to her house. I'm pretty sure I just saw her thong land on Pepe!"_

" _Hell yeah it did! Sexy little wench!" the little totem crooned._

" _Oh my. Just a moment," Freed said, clearing his throat and drawing his sword to write the appropriate runes._

"Well, that explains everything," Lucy sighed as she set the lacrima back down.

"The recording or me being a sexy bitch?" And now Cobra understood more of why his body was hurting. He was sure whatever muscles he'd used to dance that way had never been used before. How he'd gotten his body to move like that in the first place, he wasn't sure. The Poison Slayer was positive that he'd never been that flexible.

She turned to smile down in response to Cobra's smug grin. "Both."

"So," Mira said, never having left her spot next to the table. Her eyes glimmered when she watched the new couple share a small, tender kiss. "When's the wedding?"

"Before she pops out my little one," Cobra answered, groaning as Lucy pulled him into another, longer kiss, most likely not having heard his answer.

"Wh-What?" Mira blinked.

Lucy pulled back from his lips, laughing as a loud thud echoed through the hall. She looked down to see Mira had collapsed with hearts in her eyes, then turned a playful glare to Cobra. "Not nice."

He only shrugged. "Got her off our asses."

"And when you leave, I'll be hearing a million questions about both babies and weddings. She's gonna hound me until I've lost my mind."

"Just cry," he whispered, a malicious grin on his face. "Because if you say that you're missing me, and thinking about that shit while I'm not there just upsets you more, she'll back the fuck off."

"How can you be so sure?" she laughed quietly.

"I can hear her soul, beautiful. You listen to me, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

The rest of Crime Sorciere was left sitting with their mouths agape as Lucy giggled again and nipped at Cobra's lips. He was the furthest thing from a cuddler as a person could get - several of them knew from experience, having seen him with other women before - but this...

They had no idea what to think.

Cobra, on the other hand, was just enjoying the calm before the storm as he and Lucy sat and drank their smoothies. Because, he was going to have to figure out how the hell he should explain the dark crimson scales he'd found on the back of her neck just beneath her hair while they were showering.  _'Well, looks like I'm mated… Guess I'm not going anywhere.'_ He had a vague memory from the night before of biting Lucy there. And then of her biting his forearm where there was now a small cluster of golden stars that were nearly invisible in comparison to his darker complexion.

When two plates of food came to the table, his arm wrapped around her waist a little more tightly when he heard that she was planning on sitting next to him to eat. Once she was settled again, Cobra's eye closed as her fingers threaded through his hair and lightly trailed over his scalp while they ate. If things were going to be like this, he was sure he wouldn't have a problem sticking around with the blonde.

Then again, based on the odd looks coming from the other Dragon Slayers, and the fact that they could smell the damn pheromones of her being freshly mated, Cobra was sure he wouldn't have been able to leave even if he wanted to.

_**.The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly there were a bunch of songs that I had in my head for Cobra and Lucy dancing. Feel free to picture any song you can twerk to for it. The main one I had in mind was 'So Mi Like It' by Spice.
> 
> Oddly enough, 'Nobody' by Skindred was my second choice lol.
> 
> Also, 'Bang Bang' by Jessie J, et. al.


End file.
